Turned Around 5
by Erin Cade
Summary: Darry is an alcoholic? Johnny and Dally think they're twins? Pony thinks he's a banana?


**Turned Around 5**

Two-Bit grinned to himself as he walked into where the gang basically are 24/7.

Yup, you guessed it, the infamous Curtis house.

Two-Bit had been feeling strangely cheerful.

Someone had told him, "God loves you."

Don't ask me. He _is_ Two-Bit, remember?

"What to do, what to do?" Two-Bit mumbled to himself as he aimlessly wandered the house. No one was home, so there was no one to talk to.

Two-Bit stopped in his tracks. He had cravings.. for water.

"Must be my time of month." Two-Bit shrugged as he gulped down two full glasses of water.

"Hey.. what?" He questioned himself.

After being answered by silence, he shrugged and slumped onto the sofa.

He got off and jumped back on.

"I never realised how bouncy this thing is.." He said to himself, repeating this action many times.

Finally he simply got bored and turned on the TV.

"Hey.. Mickey's on.. gay, I hate this program." He turned the television off again.

He was about to ask himself what to do next when Darry Curtis himself walked in, looking.. well.. the only word Two-Bit could think of was 'hung over.'

Turns out Two-Bit's smarter than everyone things.

"Hey, Darry.. are you hungover?" Two-Bit asked, grinning.

Darry half glared and half nodded back.

Two-Bit had to choke back laughter.

That was about the millionth time in his life had he seen Darry hungover and it was just getting ridiculous.

"Lie down. Trust me, standing is never a good thing to stand in a hangover. You know better than I do."

Darry nodded, and asked for water.

Two-Bit handed a full glass to him.

"Darry?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do you think.."

Darry lifted his head for a moment, instantly regretting it.

"Do I think what?"

Two-Bit gulped.

"Do you think.. do you think you're an alcoholic?"

Darry burst out laughing and once again regretted it.

"Of course I'm not! What would give you that idea?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"You go drinking every night, and return hung over in the morning, and you have more than once passed out on the street! I wonder what would give me that idea, huh?"

Darry shrugged. "I'm not an alcoholic."

Two-Bit laughed. "What would give you _that_ idea?" He asked, repeating Darry's own words.

Darry opened his eyes.

"I only drink on the days that end with 'y'."

Two-Bit burst out laughing. "But _every_day ends with 'y'!"

Darry looked at Two-Bit in confusion.

"Really? Damn, I must be missing out, then. What happened to 'Thisisadaythattheauthormadeupstupidlythatdoesn'tendwitha'y'sothere!' ?"

Two-Bit scratched his head.

"Thisisadayauthor'y' what?"

Darry sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Thisisadaythattheauthormadeupstupidlythatdoesn'tendwitha'y'sothere!"

Two-Bit just set it aside.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, and I don't think I want to know."

Darry looked like he wanted to say something when Johnny and Dally came in.

They were dressed exactly the same!

"Uhh, you guys either have the scarily same taste in clothes or you did it on purpose?" Two-Bit hoped they would pick the first option.

Johnny and Dally both laughed.. at the same time?

"Don't be jealous, Two-Bit. You know twins always dress the same!" Johnny said, and the two boys linked hands.

"Am I missing something? The part about the fact that you're not actually related?" Two-Bit sneered, and the two laughed again.

"But Two-Bit, everyone is related! We are all brothers and sisters in our own way, and me and Johnny just happen to be twins, that's all!"

Two-Bit felt scared and kind of nervous by Dally's words.

"Is that you, Dal?" Two-Bit laughed, and the two merely skipped away.

"That was.. odd." Darry said from his forgotten place on the sofa.

"Yeah.." Two-Bit said just as Pony ran in. How convenient.

"Help!" Pony yelled, and both boys jumped up.

"What's the matter, Pony?" Darry sounded alarmed.

Pony was shaking.

"I'm.. I'm a BANANA!!" Pony screamed, and me and Darry just stared at him.

"Umm, Pony? You're not actually a banana." Darry said, moving closer to Pony, but he moved away.

"DON'T PEEL ME, DON'T PEEL ME! NOOOO!!"

Two-Bit and Darry looked at eachother strangely again.

"Is he stoned?" Two-Bit whispered as Pony screamed.

"Most likely." Darry nodded, covering his ears.

All of a sudden Soda grabbed them by the shoulders, pulled them onto the sofa and gave them each a box of pop corn and watched Pony.

"Soda? What the hell are you doing?" Darry asked, but Soda shushed him.

"Watching the show." Soda mumbled, and Darry and Two-Bit stared at Soda.

"But.. he's your _brother!_ That's horrible! Get him to bed, Sodapop Curtis." Two-Bit said, feeling cross.

"Fine." Soda mumbled, putting his pop corn on the floor.

With the help of Darry, the brothers got Ponyboy to bed.

When Steve got home, Two-Bit had a heck of a lot to explain.

Let's just say that the rest of the evening was very turned-around.. again..


End file.
